Mission 1: Political Escort
Mission 1: Political Escort is one of three mission scenarios included in the X-Wing Core Set. Plot Summary En route from Dantooine, a Rebel senator's fleet was ambushed by the Empire and nearly wiped out. The senator himself escaped in a shuttle, but a stray blast knocked out his ship's hyperdrive and sensors. Utterly reliant on his escort, the Rebel Senator can do little more than go straight forward and hope he reaches the outskirts of a friendly system soon. Unfortunately, the Imperial fleet has already dispatched fighters to round up the survivors. Now, the Rebel escort must protect the Senator until he can reach safety, but the Imperials won't make it easy for them… Mission Setup Rebel: Red Squadron Pilot. Imperial: 2 Academy Pilot, Academy Pilot (use ID tokens to identify the two ships). The Rebel player places the senator's shuttle token within Range 1 of his edge of the play area. The shuttle must be placed in the exact center of his edge, with its artwork pointing directly toward the Imperial player's edge of the play area. Then he places his ship(s) within Range 2 of his edge of the play area. Place one unused Rebel Ship card facedown near the Rebel player's other Ship cards outside the play area (see "Shuttle Damage" below}. Then he places his ship(s) within Range 2 of his edge of the play area. Then the Imperial player places his ships within Range 2 of his edge of the play area. Special Rules * Shuttle Stats: Treat the senator's shuttle as a Rebel ship, which means that Rebel abilities that affect "friendly ships" may target the shuttle. It has an agility value of "2" and a hull value of "6", as shown on the token. (If playing with 100-point squads, it has a shield value of "6". Use tracking tokens to represent the shuttle's shields.) * Shuttle Movement: At the start of the Activation phase, the senator's shuttle may move by executing one of three maneuvers: straight, left bank, or right bank. The senator's shuttle cannot perform actions or attack. * Shuttle Damage: For each damage the shuttle suffers, place one Damage card facedown on top of the facedown Rebel Ship card (placed during setup). Change all critical results against the senator's shuttle to hit results (i.e. do not deal Damage cards faceup to the senator's shuttle). * Protect Action: Rebel ships may perform a PROTECT action when within Range 1 of the senator's shuttle. When performing a PROTECT action, the Rebel player places one evade token on the senator's shuttle. When attacked, the senator's shuttle may spend its evade token to add one additional evade result to its defense roll. * There is no limit to the number of evade tokens that may be on the senator's shuttle at once. The Rebel player may spend only one evade token during each attack. During the End phase, remove all evade tokens from the senator's shuttle. * Imperial Reinforcements: During the End phase, the Imperial player may call for one REINFORCEMENT for each Imperial ship that was destroyed in that round. For each reinforcement, he takes one Academy Pilot Ship card and places it outside the play area. Then he places one "Academy Pilot" ship within Range 1 of his edge of the play area. The Imperial player can assign maneuvers to this ship and use it as normal. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The senator's shuttle must flee off the Imperial player's side of the play area. Imperial Victory: Destroy the senator's shuttle. Category:Missions